


Fire and Ice

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had never known his nipples were so sensitive; but then, no one had ever spent so much time stimulating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Nipple Play

Nipples - candle wax

 

Loki hissed and arched his back. Even when he was in his asgardian guise, his skin was still cooler than expected. So when the drop of wax landed on his nipple, his senses just registered sensation; feeling that went beyond pleasure or pain. Never had he experienced something that was a mixture of both, and he never envisioned himself liking those feelings, craving them even.

The scent of the candle, cinnamon reached his nose, causing Loki to inhale. He felt the oil from the cinnamon that was in the candle on his skin, enflaming his nipples. Loki heard Tony laugh, felt Tony’s thighs on his waist tighten, felt the fabric of Tony’s pajama bottoms rub against Loki’s naked flesh.

Tony set the candle aside and peeled the hardened wax off of Loki’s skin, then leaned down and bit. Loki’s hips thrusted up involuntarily, rubbing his erection against Tony’s still clothes ass. When Tony sat back up, Loki felt him massage the residual oil from the wax into his skin. Felt him run his nails down Loki’s flesh, flick his hardened nipples.

Loki had lost all track of time, gone into a buzz of feeling. Tony had been alternating among ice chips, hot candle wax, and his mouth, focusing on Loki’s chest. Loki had never really known how sensitive his tits were; but then, no one had spent so much time worshipping them before.

Loki groaned when he once again felt the cold press of an ice cube against his chest, circling his right nipple. Running over the tight bud. His hands flew to Tony’s hips, needing to grasp something, so ground himself, when he simultaneously felt on his left nipple the heat of the candle wax.

“Your skin is flushed. And your nipples have tightened up so much, I swear if possible they’d disappear into your chest altogether.”

The shock of a warm, wet mouth against the nipple that had been teased with ice was jarring.

“I think one day, I’d like to cover you in strawberries. Just crush them up and smear them on your chest. Then lick them off. Or perhaps sip champagne from your stomach.”

Loki rubbed himself harder against Tony’s ass, using his hands on Tony’s hips to make them move in synch with Loki’s own. Tony caught on and moved with him, allowing Loki to rub his cock on him, to try and get off.

Tony sat up and then scoot back to he was straddling Loki’s thighs instead. His hand was slick with the oil from the different candles still, so Tony reached out and grabbed Loki’s dick, squeezed tightly before moving up and down along the shaft, twisting at the top in just the way Loki liked. Tony’s other hand cradled Loki’s balls, rolling and massaging, as the hand around Loki’s cock moved faster. Loki’s hips moved faster and his hands grabbed at the sheets in the bed.

He felt Tony’s mouth around the tip, just the tip of his dick, and with a whine low in the back of his throat, Loki came. Tony soothed Loki through the orgasm, massaging his balls still, cradling his dick.

When Loki felt Tony’s hands disappear from his dick, he looked down the length of his body and saw Tony’s hands on himself, working his own dick. Trying to reach his own completion. Loki looked up and found Tony’s eyes on his own. Face twisted into a grimace as his hands moved faster, and his hips stuttered into a rhythm designed to reach orgasm. Loki saw Tony’s eyes flutter and looked back down just in time to see strips of white spill onto his softened cock, and on his lower belly.

With a satisfied smile, Tony reached down and scooped up his own cum and rubbed it on Loki’s over sensitized nipples. Tony ignored the hiss as he squeezed the still puckered nubs, he ignored the stuttered inhale as he licked the flesh clean again.

With a satisfied sound, Tony kicked off his pajama bottoms the rest of the way and used them to wipe his semen from Loki’s body. Then, after throwing the article of clothing somewhere into the darkness of his room, Tony climbed up the bed and settled himself next to Loki, turned toward him. Loki felt Tony put an arm on his chest, over his heart. Which started to beat a little faster in remembered sensation as Tony’s thumb lightly caressed his nipple.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Work and real life got in the way, so day 5 is being posted on like, day 15 or something. So I have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
